


Time & Sacrifice

by Wolf_Soldier



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mate for Life, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Soldier/pseuds/Wolf_Soldier
Summary: Lucifer goes into heat one thing leads to another which leads to another and he ends up having sex with Dan. A night like nothing Lucifer has ever experiences before happens and Dan wakes up in the morning not remembering any of it. Lucifer later finds out the mating cycle has produced a child that is currently growing in him.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar / Dan Espinoza
Comments: 18
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from another story on this site and I hope you like it

**Prologue:** Heat

“Put the gun down now Harold it’s over,” Dan yelled pointing the gun in Harold’s direction. His anxiety growing as he watched the prep manhandle the boy in his arms.

Harold just shook his head and gripped his son tighter in his arms, “She doesn’t deserve him. She didn’t even want him she was originally planning an abortion.”

Chloe came to stand beside Dan holding out her own gun. “We know about the court hearing and how the judge granted full custody to your ex-wife,” she said. “But you can always appeal to the court. But Harold this isn’t the way…”

“What do you know of it,” Harold interrupted waving the gun at Chloe. “That judge was a fraud. And I already know that kidnapping my son and now holding him hostage isn’t doing me any favors. But if you just let me go…”

Chloe aims her gun at Harold’s head after and Dan decides to take a cautious step towards the irate man. “We can’t do that Harold.” Chloe said.

Harold looked like he was about to cry and the boy was crying at this point. “Then you leave me no choice. Sorry son!” He put the gun to the boy’s head and pulled the trigger before Dan and Chloe even had time to react. A second later the same gun was to his own head and he pulled the trigger effectively ending his own life.

Lucifer’s POV several hours later…

 _Where the hell are you I have a case that is of the utmost importance. –_ Chloe

Lucifer walked into Lux and was glad to see that Maze did as he asked and closed the club down before he got there. He really didn’t want or need a bunch of horny people trying to jump his bones tonight.

Once he got inside, he went immediately to the bar and poured himself the best drink down there. He pulled out his phone and looked at his messages again and noticed the one from Chloe that originally had him running back had a follow up text.

 _I could really use your help a child has been kidnapped by his father!_ – Chloe

Dan had sent a text to him that was new, and he kept scrolling through the texts until he reached the end last one: _Nevermind! –_ Chloe.

Lucifer dialed Chloe’s number to see how the kidnapping case went but the phone just rang and rang without being picked up.

He then dialed Dan’s phone and got no answer there either. He didn’t know if he should be worried or not. And he wasn’t in any shape to go to the police station and find out what was going on either.

‘Damn these heats,’ Lucifer thought miserably to himself. He cursed his father for being to lazy and not wanting to make more angels just gave angels ‘heats,’ in order to create more angels. And over the century’s angels have grown accustomed to ignoring each other during that time of the decade. And know to stay away from their brother’s and or sisters during that time period.

But humans were far less capable to ignoring the pheromones that he was giving off at the present. Hence why he left so no humans would have the urgency to fuck him senseless if they get to close.

Chloe was immune to his charms he didn’t know if she was immune to his heat’s and didn’t want to risk it.

He poured himself another shot and drank it in one gulp. He then threw the glass in frustration realizing that it wasn’t doing much for him and decided to drink straight from the bottle instead. He then tried Chloe on her cellphone again and this time it rang once before going to voicemail.

Lucifer wondered briefly if she was mad at him, and then remembered that he suddenly took off without a word to anyone. The last time that he had done this he came back married to Candy.

He wanted to thank his lucky stars that this was only going to last a few more days and then he can rejoin with the detective at the precinct.

He was halfway through the bottle and was starting to get a warm feeling in his belly when he heard a noise in the background. Startled he got up and went to investigate it thinking that it was Mazikeen and not some human. She at least had the ability to resist the pheromones he was currently producing.

But alas as he approached, he noticed that it was a man huddled in the corner with a bottle to his lips. ‘Well shit!’ he thought to himself and looking closer he noticed that the figure on the floor was Daniel, and he reeked of alcohol. “How did you get in my club?” Lucifer asked. He thought that Maze had kicked everyone out and apparently not if he was still here.

Dan snorted taking another sip of the stolen alcohol, “I never left,” he said tipping the bottle into his mouth. “Maze started to kick everyone out while I was using the bathroom, and she didn’t check to see if there was anybody in there before closing down the club.”

Dan started to get off the floor but lost his balance halfway up and falling back to the floor the bottle falling out of his hands and spilling onto the floor.

Lucifer watched Daniel as he seemed to fall apart in front of him seeing the tear streaks on his face. “Is everything alright Daniel.”

Dan rolled his eyes still down on the ground, “What do you think?” he asked sarcastically. “Where the hell have you been.”

“Away I had a situation come up,” Lucifer said. “It was important, and I couldn’t get back here.”

Dan muttered something that Lucifer couldn’t quite hear.

“I’m sorry what did you say?” Lucifer asked.

“Nothing,” Daniel slurred the alcohol was started to affect his voice apparently. “It’s just been a long day at work. A man kidnapped his son and before my eyes I watched him murder his own son and then himself and I couldn’t do a damn thing to stop it.” He tried to stand up again, but it was on shaky legs and before he could hit the ground a second time Lucifer rushed over to help. “Thanks.” That is when Dan got a good look of Lucifer, “Hey why did you know that you were glowing? And you are bright!”

‘Shit!’ Lucifer thought taking a step back from Daniel who then took a step towards him in return.

“You smell nice too,” he said tilting his head forward to get a better whiff of him.

Lucifer took another step backwards, “Daniel your drunk maybe you should…” Lucifer paused when Dan reached for him touching his chest. It was all he could do not to gasp audibly when his hand went lower and stroked his abdomen and finally down to his dick. “Leave,” he barely managed to finish.

He could already feel the heat rising him and it was getting harder and harder to ignore it as his body begin to heat up. His heart decided to pick up on the pace inside of his chest, fear excitement, nervousness coming together all at once in the heat of the moment. As a sexual being he really had no clue why he was feeling these things, but he reckoned that it was due to mating cycle.

Dan seemed to pick up on it and he moved closer to him the aphrodisiac scent that Lucifer body was giving off and kissed his neck.

Lucifer shuddered and gasped at the touch of Dan’s lips against his neck and it sent a wave of desire washing through his body. Dan’s hands also groping every part of Lucifer that they could reach and ‘Oh Dad,’ did it feel good. He groaned, closing his eyes as his cock began to stir, and he could already feel’s Dan’s own cock pressed up against him.

“Lemme go Daniel,” Lucifer panted trying to get the situation under control. He tried desperately to the other mans hands off of him pulling and tugging at his fingers, but they were like glued to his body. “I n-need to get ou-outta here…” but those hands though. “Ugh,” he gasped. “I know I smell really enticing right now but if you right now but if you get away from me trust me you will feel better. And have a much clearer head about you.” But Dan at the moment was not listening as he started unbuttoning Lucifer’s shirt and then running his tongue up and down his chest.

Lucifer body was starting to get into it no matter how much his mind was telling him to simply overpower Dan and get away as fast as possible.

“Oh, alright if we are going to do this I suggest upstairs in my penthouse,” Lucifer said but Dan didn’t seem to wanna wait that long to get up there.

Dan slid a leg in between Lucifer’s own legs causing another gasp to escape him. Dan used that moment to stick his hands down Lucifer’s pants and grope his cock sending him into a state of near delirium. He groaned and his scent soaked the air around them becoming more desperate as he sunk into the heat.

Lucifer was finding it harder to get out of the situation as his senses blurred his mind slipping into a heat induced rage. The only clear thing in his mind at the moment was Dan’s own heavy sent in front of him making it hard to fight.

Lucifer eventually gave up, the feelings Dan that was causing in him at the moment was just to much and he begin to unfasten the belt and then the pants pulling them down around his ankles. Dan used this as a invitation on Lucifer’s part and pushed him up against the nearest wall. Lucifer stumbled a step but was caught by Dan before he could fall.

Dan got on his knees on the floor and put Lucifer’s cock into his mouth and started sucking on it. The sensation nearly caused him to lose his balance and hit the floor a second time if he didn’t manage to catch himself at the last second. In all of his past heats where he had mated with someone, he had never felt anything like this before.

Lucifer moaned as Dan continued sucking the sensation was bringing him to the very edge. His legs bucked a little under him and a trail of slick lubricating his hole to allow for the next part made its way down his legs. And he felt himself come inside of Dan’s mouth who then swallowed it. He then stood up breathing hard and went in for a kiss Lucifer obliged and leaned down to kiss Dan tasting his cum on the man’s lips.

Lucifer moaned, back arching, legs spreading as Dan moved back to admire him, finally taking off his own clothing. When Dan pulled his pants down and kicked them out of the way for better movement, and Lucifer got a look at the man’s cock he simply couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

Now he knew why Dan and Chloe managed to stay married to each other for so long he was huge. And if he was giving off this same treatment to Chloe… Lucifer laughed at the thought of it knowing that being the devil he was never going to have anything like the humans. His father was set out on making his life miserable.

Lucifer mind was scattered and racing as he waited for Dan’s next movement. He couldn’t’ seem to focus but on anything but the all-consuming need to have the other man’s cock up his ass right at this moment. Pleas and desperate begging became all he was capable of at the moment.

Dan moved forward taking Lucifer’s arm turning it so that he was facing the wall in behind him. And finally readying his cock for entrance but before he did he inserted a finger in order to open him open in preparation for his entrance. It wasn’t long before he inserted a second and finally a third finger into the hole and when he figured he had stretched Lucifer wide enough he pulled the fingers out.

Lucifer couldn’t help the moans that came out of his mouth as Dan’s long and hard cock thrusted into him. He lost all train of thought as the sensation of Dan’s cock inside of him filled him up, pleasure and lust consuming him to his very core.

Lucifer couldn’t help the moans of pleasure that echoed throughout the room as Dan thrust in and out hitting that sweet spot inside of him again and again making him see stars. His own cock growing hard again at the pleasure that Dan was giving to him. Lucifer reached down and started pumping his cock along with the man’s thrusts behind him.

“So tight,” Dan muttered squeezing Lucifer’s hips neither of them had ever known pleasure this good in their lives. It was at this moment that Dan came slamming his cock into Lucifer one last time causing him to jolt up from the force of it. Lucifer moaned into the wall in front of him as he came for the second time that night in time with Dan.

And it was at this moment that a bright light came over them both spreading around them and enveloping them knocking them both unconscious.

Next Morning Maze POV…

“Oh, what the hell!” Maze exclaimed walking into Lux club and finding her former boss and sometimes partner in crime half naked on the ground before her. Lucifer’s wings were out for anybody to see and one of them was positioned around Dan almost in a protective way.

This of course jolted Lucifer awake his wings retreated as soon as he woke up, but Dan was still dead to the world and he looked to the side an noticed Dan still asleep.

Maze raised an eyebrow coming towards Lucifer, “Do I even want to know?” She found Lucifer’s pants and threw them at him. “Get dressed.”

Lucifer quickly put his pants back on, “Ugh, what time is it?”

“It’s almost nine a.m.,” Maze said. “But seriously what happened? How did Dan even get into the club.”

“Apparently you forgot to check the bathroom when you kicked everyone out yesterday,” Lucifer said. “After which he helped himself to the bar.”

“He apparently helped himself to more then just the bar,” Maze said pointing out the Dan was still lying half naked on the floor.

“Shut it Maze,” Lucifer said in a firm tone. “Help me get hi dressed and we can drop him off to his place.”

Lucifer with the help of Maze quickly dressed Dan and they put him in her car so that she can drop him off.

Lucifer’s POV…

“So you want to tell me what really happened last night,” Maze said coming into the penthouse after dropping off Dan. “Why were you two just lying on the floor this morning. Where any number of your employees could have spotted you.”

“I don’t even remember,” Lucifer said taking a sip of his drink. “The last thing I remember is Dan coming inside of me and then some random bright light. And then you coming in yelling and waking me up.”

Maze head jerked sideways when Lucifer, “Wait what?”

“Yeah,” Lucifer said. “And I have no idea what that means.”


	2. Rejected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wakes up and heads to Lux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments the kudo's and the bookmarks they mean more to me then you know I hope you enjoy this chapter I am currently working on chapter two as we speak.

Chapter One: Rejected 

Dan’s POV…

Dan jerked awake at the sound of his alarm clock going off he sat up groaning feeling like he got no seep at all. It didn’t help that he had an overpowering headache to boot, “What happened last night?” he groaned.

He reached over to his bedside table and reached inside for the bottle of Tylenol he keeps there for these kinds of occasions. He dumped two in his hand before heading to the bathroom to get a cup of water.

He looked at himself in the mirror trying to remember what had happened but all that was coming was a bright white light which was weird. “Ugh, I am never drinking again.”

Dan tried to go back to earlier during the day to see if he could remember what lead up to the night before but he was coming up with a blank there to. All of yesterday seemed to have been wiped from his memory.

He decided it was best if maybe he went into work maybe that would give him some insight, and so he went back into his bedroom and got clothes for the day to take a shower.

A half hour later he was inside of his car heading to work.

~LM&DE~

“I thought I gave you the day off Espinoza,” Lieutenant Pierce said passing his desk.

“You did?” Dan asked incredulous. 

Pierce looked at him weirdly, “Yeah you and Decker both. You don’t remember?”

“No!” Dan said. 

Pierce looked uneasy at Dan but said, “Go home. And if you were wondering about losing money from not being at work I have you covered under administrative leave. You experienced a hell of a trauma yesterday.”

Dan didn’t need to hear anymore he got up and left the precinct without further argument.

After leaving the police station he decided to drive to his ex-wife’s house hoping she might give him some insight. Before long he found himself knocking on her door, and he heard his daughter yelling from inside saying, “I’ve got it.”

Dan couldn’t help but cringe as his daughter open the door, “Trixie now you...” but his words were cut off as she gave him a hug.

“Hi daddy,” she cried putting her arms around him. “Good to see you mom has been a mess maybe you can cheer her up.”

“What,” Dan started but stopped when he got a look at Chloe. He didn’t bother to wait for an invitation inside just walked right through the door. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks seemed to be puffy and she looked completely undone in front of him. “What happened to you?”

Chloe looked taken aback by this question, “What do you think Dan? That case that we have been working on for the last few days went sour and…” she pursed her lips as fresh tears ran down her face. 

Dan was next to her in an instant wrapping his arms around her in a comforting gesture. He knew that just because their marriage didn’t work out didn’t mean that they couldn’t remain friends. And they have worked for them not only for their own sanity but for the sake of Trixie who still needed both of her life.

Damn this memory loss right now! Dan thought to himself. Chloe was upset and he had no clue as to why to comfort her. And they were both on leave to deal with the situation from yesterday. What was so traumatic that would make me forget an entire day yesterday? he thought.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” Dan said. “I should have been here for you instead of letting you suffer alone. Did you ever get ahold of Lucifer?”

“You know I didn’t Dan,” Chloe said. “I don’t understand why he just up and disappeared again without notice or letting anyone know where he was going and why.”

Dan couldn’t argue with that Lucifer has had a tendency to do run off when least expected before but he always came back.

Chloe interrupted his thoughts, “He could have been a big help to us yesterday with his you know.”

“Well you know Lucifer he will probably come back with some weird explanation as to where he has been,” Dan said.

Chloe nodded, “And knowing him we will either never hear about it. Or he will come back married again.”

“I don’t know why you still put up with his crap Chloe,” Dan said. 

“He helps out the department out on cases,” Chloe said. “He can be a good partner when he wants to be. Just not right now.”

“You’re not going to dump him as a partner, are you?” Trixie asked from her seat on the couch. She looked crestfallen at the idea that Lucifer may not be coming back around.

Chloe wiped her eyes and went over to Trixie who looked to be on the verge of tears herself at losing a friend. “Monkey, no of course not.”

“Good,” Trixie said. 

Seeing Trixie’s reaction to Lucifer’s disappearance and how it’s affecting everybody Dan decided that it was best not to continue that conversation. The problem was still that he had no recollection of the events from yesterday which was bothering him. And it was becoming painfully clear that he might not be getting information from Chloe without Trixie hearing it and being upset to. 

He didn’t want to continue the subject considering how upset everyone was getting maybe the memories will come back eventually and he will know then.

~LM&DE~

The day wore on and Dan still couldn’t remember what had happened yesterday although Chloe did finally admit that there was a shooting yesterday that they were involved in. He wondered briefly if that was the reason that he couldn’t remember what happened yester a child being killed by his father right in front of him was some disturbing shit was there.

He asked her if they had spent the rest of the day together and she said no they went to Trixie’s school and took her out of class. They then went home to spend time with each other as a family and made promises that what happened earlier today would never happen to them. 

Before he knew it he looked at the clock on the dashboard and saw that it was almost seven in the evening. He had been driving around Los Angeles for hours with no aim and he currently didn’t know where the heck he was.

Since he was off for the foreseeable feature, he considered going to the club in order to drawn his sorrows. And the one he could think of off the top of his head at the moment was Lux. But seeing how Lucifer wasn’t in town at the moment it was probably closed not to mention it was the middle of the day.

Doesn’t hurt to at least try though, he thought turning right and heading for the club. He was surprised to find that the club was not only open but people was actually making their way inside.

“That son of a bitch!” Dan shouted inside of his car. He couldn’t believe it he had left Chloe high and dry with no explanation and now his club was open, and he didn’t bother to let anyone know he was back in town. 

He wondered why he even bothered to be surprised anymore and Dan briefly wondered if he should go inside of the club. Maybe give Lucifer a piece of his mind for not helping with yesterday or let him explain his side of the story.

Dan decided to go inside and confront Lucifer and get his side of the story. 

A few minutes later Dan had parked in the garage not far from Lux and walked into the building. But when he got inside of the building he had a brief flash of something that quickly gave him pause upon entering the building. 

Dan quickly grabbed his head, “What the hell was that?” he muttered shaking his head. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to glare at the person daring to bother him at the moment. 

“Back so soon?” Maze said undeterred by Dan’s glare. “I would have thought that you would have slept that off a little longer.”

“What are you talking about?” Dan asked her. “I never came in here yesterday.” Or at least I don’t think I did.

Maze gave him a funny look, “Yeah actually you did. I found you in here this morning reeking of alcohol and… wait you don’t remember last night.”

“What happened last night?” Dan asked grabbing Maze’s arm in a tight grip. 

Maze mumbled something under her breath that sounded almost like, “Fucking humans.”

“I’m sorry what was that?” Dan asked her.

Maze pried Dan’s hand off her with ease, “Nothing. Go home Dan.”

“You are going to kick out a paying customer,” Dan said. “Also, I want to know what the heck happened last night and if I was here how did I get home.”

Maze looked around the club and at the people that was starting to give weird looks at the pair of them. 

“What?” Maze yelled giving the evil eye to the people staring at them before turning back to Dan. “This is neither the time or the place to discuss what happened last night.”

Why won’t she give me an answer about what happened last night? And looking around the club he noticed that Lucifer wasn’t in the club like he had originally thought. Maze must have opened the club on her own, “Well if not here than can we go somewhere private to talk.”

“Not right now,” Maze said. “As you can see I am in the process of work.”

Dan folded his arms across his chest, “I thought you didn’t work here anymore.”

“Doing a favor for an old friend,” Maze said glancing to her left as someone threw a table angrily and was now getting in someone’s face. “If you will excuse me,” she said walking in the direction of the disturbance in her club.

Dan wasn’t sure if that meant he was allowed to stay and have himself a drink or not. He decided to go to the counter and order something anyways what was Maze going to do kick him out. For what it wasn’t like he had done anything wrong just come into Lux for a drink he wasn’t bothering anyone.

Besides Maze knew something about what happened yesterday that he couldn’t remember right now and he wasn’t leaving the bar until he found it out to. 

He paid for his drink and the bartender poured him one and he quickly downed it forgetting about the fact that he had sworn off alcohol just that very morning. 

=LM&DE=

Lucifer’s POV

Lucifer was lying on his bed at bed tired he usually was after every heat, and he was wondering how Amenadiel was faring with his own heat. 

His phone starting beeping to indicate that he had a text he grabbed it off the night table and groaned when he read it. Dan’s back! ¬– Maze

Lovely, Lucifer thought sarcastically to himself. But then he felt his heart skip a beat and his body seemed to be calling for Dan.

“What the fuck,” Lucifer said out loud was his body was still in heat? He fulfilled the heat it should definitely be over by now. He didn’t bother to answer Maze just dove deeper under the covers glad that he remembered to lock down the elevator.

Just because his heat was over doesn’t mean that he wanted to deal with the general public right now, but the need to see Dan was overwhelming at the moment.

After a few minutes he gave up and decided to go downstairs, he got up and was getting some clothes on when another message came through.

He seems not to be able to recall about the events of last night just a heads up. – Maze

“Well fuck,” Lucifer said halting putting on his clothing. “Damn it,” he yelled. 

He should have expected this though, and he had a feeling that his father might have something to do with it. A lot of humans couldn’t handle the divine, and what happened last night with the bright light from nowhere proves it.

The light that shone mysteriously yesterday must have caused Dan’s amnesia, and whether that was permanent or just temporary has yet to be seen. Although Lucifer hoped that it wasn’t permanent because the sex from last night was amazing. The best that he has had in a long time and for it to be spoiled because Dan cannot remember would be a real bummer.

Now he debated on whether he should go downstairs and see Dan now. If he doesn’t remember, then there would be no sense for Lucifer to go downstairs and try for a second night.

Lucifer yanked the pants on and went over to his expensive drinks and poured himself a glass before sitting down at the piano hoping that this would take his mind off things.

After about five minutes playing, he gave up and got dressed he was curious if maybe he saw Dan that it would jog a memory in him. Lucifer didn’t know what it was with his heats a lot of time the human that slept with him during the mating season tended to forget the very next day. 

He had no idea as to why either, and he briefly wondered if any of his brothers and or sisters tended to have the same problem. He had a feeling the answer was no considering that a lot of them was in the silver city and they hardly dealt with a live human before.

Maybe I should go downstairs and try and jog Dan’s memory, Lucifer thought to himself standing up to find a shirt to put on before heading down.

=LM&DE=

Dan’s POV…

Dan felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Lucifer right behind him grinning, “Are you here for round two?” 

Dan scrunched up his face in confusion, “What you are talking about man?” 

Lucifer ran a finger up and down Dan’s in a sensual way hoping to kickstart the memory, but all it did was cause the other man to jerk away from his touch. 

“What the hell are you doing.”

“Hoping to get you riled up,” Lucifer said in a sensual tone now stroking the Dan’s thigh, but he once again pushed him away. “I take it that its not working.”

“No shit,” Dan said giving Lucifer a disgusted look and pulling away from his touch. “I don’t go that way man.”

Lucifer looked disappointed by the rejecting that Dan’s was giving him. But Dan was determined not to let that get to him. Besides who knew how many diseases that man carried he would never forget the day the precinct had to interview over ninety of his partners.

“Just stay away from me man,” Dan said hoping off the barstool that he was currently sitting on and headed for the door. He didn’t even bother to turn around as he opened it to the cool night air outside of the building.

Back inside of the club…

“You want me to kick his ass,” Maze said suddenly in front of him crossing her arms over her chest. 

Lucifer turned back to the counter and saw a shot of alcohol by his left hand and he quickly grabbed it and downed it. 

“No don’t bother,” he said heading for the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also supposed to go up last night but things came up and lets just say here we are in the morning finally posting it I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Telling Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer explains to Chloe about why he didn't show up at the crime scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy the chapter i stayed up way to late to finish it knowing I have work in the morning but you all have a great day, evening, or night wherever you are I am going to sleep now.

Chapter Two: Telling Chloe

One Week Later…

Chloe’s POV

“Go away Lucifer,” Chloe said not even bothering to look up to see who was hoovering by her desk. “I don’t need a barely there partner working with me.”

“I am wounded detective,” Lucifer said placing a hand over her heart. “And would you believe me if I said that I had a perfectly good explanation for my absence.”

“Lucifer sleeping with a bunch of hookers and ignoring your job is not a good excuse,” Chloe said still not looking up.

Lucifer took that moment to sit in a chair across from her desk placing his hands on the desk in front of him. “I heard about what happened and I’m sorry. I also had something going on that – well I wouldn’t be able to come in without causing a disturbance let’s just say.”

Chloe finally looked up from the paperwork she was pretending to study trying to ignore Lucifer. “A disturbance?” she questioned. She then cocked her head looking concerned, “Lucifer are you in trouble or something.”

“No,” Lucifer said, “Nothing like that. I – well I...” he looked around the precinct not really wanting to explain to everyone around them what happened. “Can we go somewhere private I don’t really want everyone knowing what is going on.”

“Maybe later,” Chloe said. “I really do have things on my plate that I need to get done.”

“Understandable,” Lucifer said. “It can wait. I am just hoping you won’t stay angry it me for to long because of something I couldn’t control.”

Chloe looked behind Lucifer too see Marcus Pierce coming towards them with a file in his hand. 

“Get your stuff together,” Pierce said. “We have a case.”

Chloe nodded and started to gather everything she needed to go to a crime scene, and she quickly noticed that Lucifer was doing the same. “I told you…”

“You might need my help,” Lucifer interrupted. 

‘  
‘;Chloe slammed the drawer of desk closed a little harder than she meant too, “Fine. Whatever.” She said rolling her eyes and heading for the front door to the precinct where Dan was standing and waiting for them.

“You ready,” Dan asked not bothering to look at Lucifer who was closely following them.

Chloe nodded and they took off quickly not caring if Lucifer was following them or not.

=LM&DE=

Lucifer POV…

Lucifer opened Chloe’s car door and got inside of it just as she was putting on her seatbelt.

“Really?” Chloe said not looking impressed at all at this new development.

“I told you I wanted to explain my absence and I needed to do it in privacy,” Lucifer said. 

“This isn’t the time nor the place right now,” Chloe said. “Get out. I have a crime scene I needed to get to and I need my hair clear. If you want to help you can use your own car.”

Lucifer struggled to keep his emotions in check and not let Chloe get to him or her hurtful words. He knew she was still hurting over the murder/suicide of a father son but to take it out on him was just inexcusable.

“Chloe…” he started but she quickly interrupted.

“I’m serious,” Chloe said giving him a hard look.

“Fine,” Lucifer said getting out of the car. 

He went over to his own car and started it up following Chloe out of the parking garage she wasn’t even trying to wait for him.

=LM&DE=

Lucifer’s POV

“What do we got?” Lucifer asked coming up from behind. 

He spotted the body of a man that had been stabbed multiple times. Lucifer noticed that the main strikes was over the genital area was the most vicious slashes. He also notices that the man was missing his left ring finger, and slash marks on the fingers a few of which had deep slashes.  
‘  
“Case solved,” Lucifer said.

“How so,” Dan said scoffing. 

“Does he have a wife or girlfriend?” Lucifer said. “I have a feeling that she might have found out that he was cheating on her and she found out. And well as the old saying goes ‘Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.”

“I don’t know,” Chloe said. “There could be other…” she hesitated for a second. “Nevermind.”

“See you can’t argue this is clearly a woman scorned issue,” Lucifer said. 

“Or a man issue,” Pierce said coming up from behind. “Our victim here was married to a man according to neighbors we have interviewed so far.”

“Who found the body?” Dan asked.

“Two of the neighbors,” Pierce said. “They were supposed to have a lunch date with the victim and his husband. But when they got here and knocked on the door they realized that it was already opened.”

“Don’t tell me that they just walked right in here?” Chloe asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Pierce nodded, “Yeah they did. They figured that the vic had left it opened for them knowing they were coming over.”

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a scene at the door. A man with blond hair long enough to put into a ponytail and square glasses stood at the doorway demand to be let inside.

“I don’t understand why you are all here,” the man said, “Adam!” the man shouted. “Where is my husband.”

Pierce didn’t hesitate when he saw the man and walked over to question him. 

“I am taking it you didn’t know you are walking into a crime scene here,” Pierce said. 

“Crime? What?” the perplexed look on the man’s face said it all he had no clue what was happening. 

‘So, either this man is putting on the best show right now or he doesn’t know what it going on’ Lucifer thought to himself.

“So Adam here was you husband?” Chloe asked. “And what is your name?”

“John,” John said. “And why are you using the past tense.”

“Because Adam is dead,” Dan said pointing to the body on the floor now covered by a blood stained sheet.

“Oh god!” John choked out spit flying from his mouth and tears coming easily to his eyes he bent over double like he was in pain clutching his chest. “I should have never left him.” He just barely got out between sobs.

Chloe took a step towards John reaching out her hand but at the last second she withdrew it.

“If you weren’t here protecting your husband then where were you?” Lucifer questioned. 

“Me and Adam had a big fight last night,” John said. “I came home to find him cheating with another man. I was angry, so I left and got a hotel room for the night.”

Chloe nodded and asked for the name of the hotel that John was staying in he let her know and she wrote it down in her little notebook. “I will check into this. But in the meantime, don’t leave town.”

After a few more questions they packed up and headed out just as the body of Adam got loaded onto a stretcher and was headed outside.

=LM&DE=

Lucifer’s POV…

Lucifer watched Chloe talking on the phone and waited until she was done and had hung up before speaking. 

“That was the motel they can confirm that John had checked into a room there,” Chloe said. “Which rules out the husband as being a prime suspect.”

“I still say that this is a crime of passion thought,” Lucifer said. “Maybe whoever was sleeping with Adam at the time.”

“I thought I told you to go home,” Chloe said.

Lucifer looked shocked but he ignored the tone in the detective’s voice and said, “But I can be very helpful on cases or have you forgotten?”

“No, I haven’t but I am tired of you up and disappearing without any word whenever you get the urge to do so.”

Lucifer sighted, “I already told you that there is a perfectly good explanation for it.”

Chloe sighed rubbing her hand across her forehead, “Fine tell me why you took off this time. I’m all ears I swear.”

Lucifer looked around the precinct realizing that there was to many people there for a comfortable conversation.

“Not here,” Lucifer said. 

=LM&DE=

“Okay we’re alone,” Chloe said. “What’s up?”

Lucifer hesitated for a second remembering the last human he showed his devil’s face to and her reaction to it. Granted she did come to terms with it eventually, but it did take a bit of convincing that he wasn’t evil.

“Look Chloe,” Lucifer said. “About last week I really did have a good excuse as to why I couldn’t come help last week.”

“Okay I promised that I would listen so here I am,” Chloe said.

Lucifer bit his lip and tasted blood in his mouth he hated being nervous, but she needed to know otherwise she might stop working with him altogether.

Chloe saw his nervousness and reached out her hand to try and comfort him. She held back a gasp as she saw blood on his lips, “Hey its okay, take your time. I’m sorry about being cross with you earlier.”

Lucifer nodded, “Thanks detective,” Chloe nodded gripping his hand. “I need to tell you the truth about myself.” He looked her and took a deep breath, “The reason that I didn’t come around and help you with the case last week was because I was in heat.”

Chloe did a full head tilt to the side studying Lucifer to see if he was being series, before snorting out laughter. “I’m sorry what?” she managed between giggles. “Did you just say heat?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said failing to show a hint of amusement either in his voice or face. “Every ten years angels go through it. And I had to stay away from you and pretty much all of humanity in order to avoid getting jumped by all of you.”

“Uh huh,” Chloe said still with that annoying smile on her face. 

Lucifer was starting to regret ever opening his mouth and telling her, “Yes detective. If I had walked into the precinct last week everyone would have been trying to – well how do I put this delicately? Trying to jump my bones…”

“That’s nothing new?” Chloe said.

Lucifer let out a sigh of exasperation, “During my heat cycle it would have been worse. And I don’t think that even you are immune to that. Not even Daniel was.”

That got a rise out of Chloe who suddenly became serious, “Daniel? Wait you slept with Dan? My ex-husband? When? And how do I not know about this.”

“Apparently it was right after a case that went really wrong last week,” Lucifer said. “Dan showed up at Lux distraught and drank up a good portion of my booze. He said he had witnessed a father kill his son and then himself and he couldn’t handle it. After getting shitfaced drank he saw my angelic aura around me that humans are normally blind to. And he said that I was burning bright last week. Well one thing lead to another and well…”

Chloe covered her ears and said, “I am pretty sure that I don’t want to hear the rest of this story.”

“We had sex and it saturated my heat and I was out of it by the next morning,” Lucifer said. 

Chloe had her hands placed firmly over her chest like she was trying not to do something else with them. “Okay. That’s good to know, I guess. So, this won’t happen again for another ten years.” 

“Correct,” Lucifer said.

“Good to know so if we are still partners in ten years, I know that you are going to need some time off got it,” Chloe said sarcastically.

“You still don’t believe, do you?” Lucifer said. 

“No more than I believe that you are the devil himself,” Chloe said starting to get up from where she was sitting. “Now if that is all I have to get back to work my coworkers are probably wondering where we went.”

“Okay detective,” Lucifer said. “I understand that you are a woman of logic and even though I have told you the truth from the beginning you didn’t want to listen so now I am going to have to prove it to you. Because you deserve the truth.” 

“Okay,” Chloe said slowly. 

“But I have to warn you that this tends to be disturbing to those who see it,” Lucifer said. And at Chloe’s nod he continued taking a deep breath before finally changing into his natural form.

Chloe gasped in shock at the sight of Lucifer’s burnt face before her and nearly fell out of the chair that she was currently sitting in. She did manage to stand though and back away from the sight in front of her.

“I told you,” Lucifer said face returning to normal.

“But – but,” Chloe said hitting the wall behind her.

“Don’t worry detective I’m not going to hurt you if I was I would have done it a long time ago,” Lucifer said calmly. “Now do you believe me.”

Chloe couldn’t seem to get the words out, “I…” she swallowed thickly. “You – we.” 

But that was as far as she was able to get before she flung open the door and ran.

=LM&DE=

Lucifer wondered if he should go after her but quickly decided against it, she wasn’t going to tell anybody and even if she did who was going to believe her.

He was just grateful that humans and angels weren’t compatible enough that he had to worry about pregnancy.


	4. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe reconcile, Dan can't seem to take his mind off of Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this last time but thanks for all the likes, kudos, and bookmarks, and comments you don't know how much they mean to me. And I hope that you enjoy this chapter at the moment with everything going on I am going to have to continue this once a week posting cause I am to busy with everything else and I hate it. But finding time to write around my children and husband and work aint nearly as easy. So I am hoping that you continue to be patient with the once a week posting.

Chapter Three: Forgiveness

“What happened to your hand?” Maze asked pointing at Lucifer’s left hand which had gauze wrapped around it.

“I accidently sliced it this morning when I was making breakfast,” Lucifer said glaring at his hand. It still hurt a lot and bending it all it did was send a sharp pain through his hand and more blood to appear on the gauze.

Maze narrowed her eyes at him before she poured him a drink from the bar, “Since when are you hurt by mortal blades? Was the detective around when this happened?”

“No and she hasn’t been for weeks now you know that,” Lucifer said gladly accepting the drink and downing it in one gulp. 

Maze quickly refilled her cup before saying, “You sure about that.” When Lucifer looked at her confused, she pointed behind him. 

Lucifer spun the barstool to see Chloe coming into the nightclub, ‘What the heck is she doing here?’ Lucifer thought. He could have sworn he scared her off for good after he showed her his true face and she went racing out of the room.

He was considering getting up and heading over to her but was stopped when he saw who came in behind her. It was none other than Dr. Linda Martin and they seemed to be chummy together.

“Detective,” Lucifer said getting up from the barstool heading over to them. “Linda what are you doing here?”

“I came for a drink,” Linda said. “But Chloe here…”

“Wants to apologize,” Chloe interrupted looking down at the ground. “Can we go somewhere to talk please.”

Lucifer nodded and lead the way to the elevator to his penthouse.

=LM&DE=

Dan’s POV…

Dan watched as Lucifer headed towards the elevator with his ex-wife and a twinge of jealously shot through him at the sight of it.

Dan venomously shook his head trying to clear it. ‘Jealously? Come on Dan snap out of it,’ he chided himself. But his body couldn’t seem to help itself as every time he saw someone head up to the man’s penthouse lately, he found himself getting jealous even if it was Chloe. It didn’t seem to help that the man seemed to cause his nether region to come alive too.

Maze suddenly slammed a beer bottle in front of him jerking him out of his thoughts. “You see something you like?”

“I don’t know what you mean?” Dan said crossing his legs suddenly uncomfortable under the table. 

Maze looked him up and down and Dan couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably in his seat under her gaze. 

“You have been coming in here a lot over the last two weeks,” Maze said leaning towards him. “Chloe rejects Lucifer and now suddenly you are interested? Fascinating.” 

“What do you want Maze?” Dan said trying not to lose his patience. 

Maze leaned over and spoke quietly, “I want to know why you are here actually. Why do you come in every night and stare longingly at Lucifer but never fulfill your carnal desire.” She finished and licked his ear which seemed to deflate his arousal slightly.

“Fuck,” he exclaimed moving away from her and wiping his ear. “Why did you do that.”

Maze looked down at Dan’s crouch area smirking, “So I was right?” she said. 

“Right about what,” Dan said annoyance was starting to cloud his voice. 

“You have the hots for Lucifer,” Maze said. 

Dan scoffed rolling his eyes, “I am straight Maze.”

“Rrrriiiggghhtt,” Maze said stretching out the word sarcastically. “And I am an angel of the lord. Try again I have seen you make googly eyes at him over these last weeks. Hey, I don’t judge you like who you like.”

Dan glared at her, “Look Maze even if I was gay and I ain’t. But Lucifer we have been rivals pretty much since we met. I don’t like him, and the feeling is definitely mutual.”

“Which is why I see you heading home every night with a different bimbo,” Maze said opening the beer and taking a sip. 

“What do you know about it last time I checked its none of your business,” Dan said. “For all you know I could be scoring outside of the club where you can’t see me.”

Maze took another sip, “Prove yourself.”

“What?” Dan said.

“Prove yourself,” Maze said pointing around the room. “If you are not fascinated by Lucifer like you claim then choose any woman in here for a score tonight.”

“That is not the reason I came here anyways,” Dan told her. “The truth is something happened to me a few weeks ago and I don’t remember what happened to me. The only time I seem to get any flashbacks of it is here.”

Maze looked at Dan trying to get a better read on him before saying, “What are you trying to remember.”

“That’s just it,” Dan said. “I don’t know but apparently I am missing 24 hours’ worth of my life and I don’t like it. Chloe can only tell me about what happened at during part of the day, but she can’t tell me about what happened after we left the precinct.”

“I don’t think that you are ready for that information yet,” Maze said finishing the last of the beer in the bottle. 

Dan narrowed his eyes at her and reached out and grabbed her arm, “What do you mean by that?” When Maze looked away not answering he pressed on, “What do you know Maze.”

Maze easily pulled away from Dan, “Trust me Dan. There are some things in this life that you don’t want to know. Take it from me. You might not be as straight as you think anymore.”

Dan opened his mouth to argue but Maze got up and left the booth quickly leaving him stunned and more question on his lips than answers.

Maze definitely knew something, and he was determined to find out what even if it killed him. And he had a feeling that whatever it was had to do with Lucifer, for as much as he was trying to deny it to Maze, he did feel a pull towards the man. And he had no idea why.

Dan considered going after her to see what she knew but he had a feeling it would be easier to get blood from an orange then getting any information from her.

And after awhile he decided that it was better to just leave then to stay Lucifer was upstairs and Maze was done talking at the moment.

=LM&DE=

Maze POV…

Maze watched as Dan excited the club wondering if maybe he will eventually remember that night three weeks ago now.

Not that it was any of her business Lucifer had made that one quite clear over the last few weeks. But it was becoming unnerving the amount of accidents that seemed to occur lately with him being hurt and Chloe was nowhere around.

Maze wondered if he was becoming more human and was wondering what could possibly be causing this. She didn’t understand how that considering that Chloe was the one especially made by God himself for Lucifer.

=LM&DE=

Lucifer’s POV…

Lucifer got took a bottle of alcohol off of his personal shelves he didn’t pay attention to what he pulled down but he knew that he needed a drink.

Chloe on the other hand went to sit on his couch, “Listen Lucifer about…”

“I know what you are going to say already,” Lucifer said. “You were terrified by my devil’s face and that is why you ran. Believe me I am used to it by now, you aren’t the first one to be scared it, and I have a feeling you wont be the last.”

“I was wrong for running though,” Chloe protested. “I should have known that you weren’t dangerous we have been partners for years. And I was terrified, and I should have stayed and let you explain yourself.”

Lucifer came over and sat in the seat across from her, “I understand detective. Which is why it should be noted that the only reason I showed you was to prove to you that I wasn’t lying about being in heat. I made a promise to you that I would never just up and leave you again without explanation again after the whole Candy thing.”

“I don’t remember you making that promise,” Chloe said.

“Its because I never told you about it but I made that promise to myself to be a better person to you,” Lucifer said. “And there was just a lot going on in my life at the time to that I couldn’t explain to you because it was of divine nature. And well divine and humanity don’t always mix which is why I don’t tell everybody who I am.”

“But you do you have been telling people that you were the actual devil since the first time I met you,” Chloe said. “You even told me and I didn’t believe you.”

“A lot of people don’t but as I always say that I don’t lie,” Lucifer said. “I might stretch the truth sometimes, but that is because the divine shouldn’t mix with humans a lot of times they can’t handle it.”

“So, heat?” Chloe asked. “What happens if you are around people when you are in the middle of it. I mean…” she trailed off.

“People tend to be drawn to me in an unnatural way,” Lucifer said. “They can’t help themselves, and because they aren’t divine, they have no way to shield themselves. Only other celestials have the ability to do that.”

Chloe nodded, “And what is the point of these heats?”

“To reproduce obviously,” Lucifer said. “My parents decided after producing a bunch of us that it would be easier to just let us reproduce rather then to keep making us. So, we get heat cycles every ten years and at first it worked really well its populated heaven. Then angels the angels grew wise though and eventually became immune to each other’s heat so not so much at all now.”

“So this is forced upon you?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer shrugged. “I have gotten used to it over the many millennia that I have been alive. If there is one thing that I and mu brothers and sisters have learned over the years its to stay away from each other. Not to mention humans that have no control over their actions when they are around angels in heat.”

“Okay,” Chloe said. “I finally understand why you didn’t show up. And I am sorry getting angry and running off. I shouldn’t have done that and if you want, I would love to remain partners with you on cases. If you would still have me that is we make a good team when we solve cases together.”

“Well – I was enjoying sleeping with woman all hours of the day again,” Lucifer said smiling and Chloe smacked his arm. “But I do miss hanging out with you. So yeah I will be your partner again.”

“Just out of curiosity did you really sleep with Dan?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah I did,” Lucifer said . “Right in the middle of my heat too. Dan doesn’t remember it either, he is under the impression that it never happened all because of divinity made him forget.”

Chloe looked taken aback at those words, “But that would mean that you could have possibly gotten pregnant from that encounter. If what you was telling is the reason for these heats is to reproduce aren’t you worried about that.”

“Not really,” Lucifer said waving her off. “Angels are and humans are really compatible with each other unless they are soulmates. Even then that is very rare that human and angels, but then again angels rarely interact with them. They don’t really find much in the way of soul mates at least not until the human dies and goes to heaven.”

“Well that sucks,” Chloe said. 

“It doesn’t help that our father also recalled the angels back to heaven thousands of years ago,” Lucifer said. “Since then a lot of the angels seem to think that humans are beneath them and prefer not to interact with them at all.”

“Well that sucks,” Chloe said. “Not to mention that if you want to start dating Dan I am totally okay with it. We may be divorced but we are still civil with each other and don’t care if the starts dating someone else. Just to let you know.”

“Don’t worry it happens very infrequently anyway,” Lucifer said. “And me and Dan is probably never going to happen it was pretty much a one and done situation there.”

“Oh okay,” Chloe said.

=LM&DE=

Dan’s Home…

Dan was restless he just couldn’t get Lucifer off of his mind every time he closed his eyes, he saw flashes of the man naked and laying next to him on the bed. He tried shaking the image from his mind but it kept coming back.

When he did manage to fall asleep, he would have dreams of having sex with the man in his nightclub and wake up in a cold sweat hard as a rock.

Dan went into the bathroom and took a cold shower to try and get the image out of his head. But then another one popped up this one with him coming inside of Lucifer and he had wings popping out from behind his back.

And then there was nothing, what a crazy dream that he was having while wide wake ‘What the hell?’ Dan thought to himself. His mind tended to go for towards the logical side and Lucifer growing wings clearly was a dream. Right?

But why did it seem so real he could smell the man in front of him and he smelled divine in fact the dream brought the sent right to him.

But that was crazy he didn’t want sex with Lucifer and never did, not to mention that Lucifer was always disrespecting him. He never calling him by his name ‘Detective Douche,’ wasn’t his name after all.

“Why can’t I get Lucifer out of my head,” Dan thought to himself continuing to stand under the spray of the shower. 

A few minutes later he managed to get himself under control enough to finally leave the shower behind he didn’t bother to clothe himself before falling back into bed.

=LM&DE=

Dan did a double take when he walked into the precinct the next day not believing what he was seeing Lucifer was back?

He didn’t have long to contemplate this before Pierce came out with a new case. A bank robbery gone wrong and they quickly head to the scene of the crime.

=LM&DE=

Lucifer’s POV…

Lucifer had no idea how everything had gone so wrong so fast, as he held his hand over Daniel’s chest, and he could hear an ambulance in the distance. “Hang on Dan help is coming.”

Dan just coughs and spits up blood, and more blood pours over Lucifer’s hand from his chest. 

Chloe was still aiming at the building firing at the building in front of them. 

“Why the hell did you jump in front of me like that,” Lucifer asked. 

Dan didn’t answer as his eyes rolled up in his head and slipped from this world.


	5. Sorry  Everyone

My kids are sick all wee and that is why I didn't post anything last night I've been taking care of them and now I think I might be catching it to I have got all of 50 words on the newest chapter and with everything going on I have no clue how long until I finish it love you guys I promise to have it out soon but first our health at the moment


	6. How Did It Go so Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen hard to sum up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize about the wait I still feel like complete crap but I have wanted to get this chapter out to you guys because I felt like you waited long enough. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for the comments and concerns about our health we appreciated hearing from you guys have a good morning, afternoon, or evening wherever you are in the world.
> 
> Also my daughter told me to tell everybody "HI" before she went to bed tonight

Chapter Four: How Did it Go So Wrong

Twenty Minutes Prior Dan’s POV…

“What do we have,” Dan asked the officers already on the scene as they walked over to them.

“We got a call about an alarm going off in the bank,” one of the officers commented. “We haven’t been able to tell how many preps inside, or how many civilians there are.”

“Have you tried to communicate with anyone inside,” asked Chloe.

The officer shook his head, “We tried calling the mainline, but nobody answered.”

“What about getting someone close enough to talk to them,” Lucifer said. 

“Not a good idea,” the second officer said. “Every time we tried, they threatened to shoot a hostage.”

“So what are we going to do they can’t do this all day,” Dan said. “They are going to realize that we have the fire power that will eventually get us through a back exit or something right.”

“Yeah,” the first officer said. “They are currently sitting up a perimeter around the bank. We are just looking for the SWAT team now.”

And right on cue a van labeled SWAT arrives, ‘Nice.’ Dan thought to himself. Now hopefully things can go along faster he didn’t want to be stuck here at this crime scene all day.

=LM&DE=

Ten Minutes Prior to the Shooting still Dan’s POV…

There was now a police barricade of cars lining the front of the bank to try and prevent the bank robbers from getting away.

“We got some good news,” Matt said. Dan finally got the name of the first officer there to speak to them. 

“Talk to me,” Dan said.

“We finally got through on the line and is speaking to the preps right now,” Matt said point at the truck with a negotiator speaking into a phone.”

Dan, Chloe, and Lucifer walked over to hear what was going on in the conversation. 

“Why don’t you let the hostages go and we will consider what to do next,” the Negotiator was saying into the phone.

“No,” the prep said into the phone. “You let us go first. And then once we have left you can rescue the people inside of this place.”

“You know we can’t do that,” the Negotiator said. 

“Well then get me on the line with someone that can otherwise I will start shooting people,” the perp said and then there was nothing but a dial tone.

“Has the block been cleared,” asked Chloe.

“Yes,” Matt said. “We are currently trying to negotiate with the criminals inside if that doesn’t work, we are going to have to try getting inside a different way.”

“But for now, we wait?” Lucifer asked.

“That is all we can do,” Matt said.

=LM&DE=

One Minute Prior to Shooting Lucifer’s POV…

They still haven’t made any progress yet and more and more cops has arrived ready to get this over quickly. But all they have done up until this point was hand out bullet proof vests to the cops surrounding the place.

Lucifer was starting to wonder if it was a good idea for him to be here, he was just a consultant for the LAPD after all this was not his specialty.

He was putting on his vest when he heard someone yelling, “There is movement at the front door to the bank!”

He turned to see a terrified young woman arms raised in the air and a man with a mask behind her coming out of the bank.

“Let us go or I shoot,” the man said.

There was commotion from the police officers who was trying to aim for the gunman but couldn’t seem to find their target behind the human shield.

Officers were yelling for the man to let the woman go a lot of gun pointing by the man. And then out of nowhere the woman grabbed the gun and aiming it at the cops fired.

The cops had to duck behind their barriers, but it all happened so fast, Lucifer barely saw the stray bullet as he was still putting on the vest. And then Dan from nowhere jumping in front of him managing to knock him down to the ground with a grunt.

As the cops seemed to regain their bearings Lucifer was pinned beneath Dan’s weight on the ground. And he had the terrifying realization that the man wasn’t moving, “Dan it’s alright the bullet missed me.”

It was at that moment that the man above him spasmed and Lucifer reached up to… he wasn’t sure to do what only to jerk back in surprise when he felt something wet. He looked at his hand and noticed that it was blood, “Oh no – no, no. Daniel!”

Lucifer tried to get Dan off as gently as possible, but he still grunted anyways from the pain coursing through him. 

He looked up trying to see if there was anyone that could help as he pressed his hand over the wound of Dan’s chest. But everyone was looking at the bank firing including Chloe she was focused on the situation at hand.

Lucifer could hear the sirens in the distance ‘Probably coming to help in causalities in the gunfire,’ but it was still in the distance. “Hang on Dan help is coming.”

Dan just coughs and spits up blood, and more pours over Lucifer’s hands from his chest. “Why the hell did you jump in front of me like that,” Lucifer asked.

Dan didn’t answer as his eyes rolled up in his head and he slipped from this world.

“Fuck,” Lucifer said as the world seemed to fade from around him as well.

=LM&DE=

Dan in the afterlife…

Dan’s life quickly flashed in front of him as he lay on the ground Lucifer hoovering over him trying to staunch the flow of blood coming out of him. But it was of no use and he could hardly feel the pain anymore from the bullet wound in his chest.

The images flew by him watching his daughter being born, to getting married Chloe sure looked beautiful in her wedding dress. And the pictures just kept whizzing by at the speed of life until it finally reached something that he didn’t remember. 

Then his memories seem to slow down as he saw himself in Lux Nightclub bottle in hand and Lucifer coming in. And then he found himself having sex with Lucifer what the hell him coming inside of the man and wings sprouting from his back.

His vision cleared momentarily, and he saw Lucifer in a different light then previously, “Why the hell did you jump in front of me like that?” 

Dan opened his mouth to answer but all he managed was a cough instead and he tasted a mouthful of blood. That was when the world around him went dark Lucifer vanished from his vision and he found himself staring at a bright light and felt the warmth surrounding him. 

He found himself heading towards the light and voices of loved ones that called to him that had passed before him. He couldn’t help himself it was comforting going towards the light, and that was when he heard it.

“Daddy,” it cried, “Come back. Please don’t leave us.”

Dan came to an abrupt stop at that, “Trixie?” but the voice sounded way to young to be his daughters voice and he had no other children.

“Daddy?” the voice sounded weaker now, and all Dan wanted to do was comfort the child. He felt himself starting to float towards the light again but this time he fought to stay away. He had to get back to the crying child, but the pull was to much. 

“NO!” he cried out stretching in the other direction. “Baby.”

“DADDY!”

That was when the light enveloped him, and he knew nothing else.

=LM&DE=

Chloe’s POV…

The shooting had finally stopped and she guessed that they took out the final bad guy in the building she just hoped no innocents had been hit. When she turned around after the light finally died down she noticed two figures on the ground covered in blood. 

“No, no, no,” she cried kneeling down beside Lucifer and Dan. She didn’t know which one to check first. She reached out a shaking hand and placed it on Dan’s throat checking for a pulse and she wasn’t able to find one. “Oh Dan,” Chloe said choking on her words tears flowing down her face.

She checked Lucifer for a pulse and she did managed to find one there, “Oh thank god!” she said. But the chances were with all the blood on him he won’t survive for long, but she could do CPR for Dan.

It didn’t take long for other officers to realize that an officer was down and they started calling for an ambulance. 

Chloe couldn’t seem to move between her ex-husband and her best friend she couldn’t decide who she wanted to save. She was crying big tears rolling down her face when an ambulance worker came over to help the fallen.

She stood up numb as she watch them work on Dan and Lucifer right in front of her.

Chloe watched as they worked to bring back him back but from the blood that he lost, she knew there was no bringing him back. That is when a sudden light escaped from Lucifer’s stomach and reached towards the sky.

Chloe had to shield her eyes when a bright light suddenly appeared from somewhere behind her, “What the hell.” She had to close her eyes as the light continued to grow brighter, and she was forced to close her eyes, but the light was still there.

A moment later though the light had vanished, and Chloe opened her eyes and could see little specks floating in front of them. She shook her head a few times and finally her vision cleared, and she saw Dan’s body jerk upright off the ground gasping and coughing a hand over his chest. Lucifer also rising right beside him looking confused and clutching his stomach.

“What! How?” Chloe asked stupidly staring at Dan and Lucifer in front of her.

Dan yanked his shirt down and looked at the skin that was there and as he did a bullet fell out of the wound. And Chloe and Lucifer watched in awe as the wound quickly closed leaving nothing not even a scar.

=LM&DE=

Lucifer’s POV

Lucifer groaned as he stood up still clutching his stomach, now very aware of the miracle that lay beneath his hands.

He honestly didn’t know how to answer Chloe about the miracle that had just taken place right before her eyes along with every other cop there. Dan was standing right beside them probably still stunned over what had just taken place too.

He was trying to come up with a logical explanation as to what happened to the surrounding officers when he noticed that they had frozen in time.

“What?” Lucifer said looking around, and Dan and Chloe did the same not believing their eyes.

“What is happening?” Dan asked turning on the spot.

“Amenadiel!” Lucifer’s mind finally supplied to the situation. He had the power to stop time in its tracks this had to be him. “He has the power to stop time. He must have sensed the divine going on in the city and caused time to stop.”

“Divine? Your brother? Wait how?” Dan said not believing his ears.

“I’ll explain everything later right now we need to figure out just what these cops saw before time stopped,” Lucifer said. He was starting to regret telling only Chloe his true nature maybe he should have told Dan to.

“But,” Dan was looking around at the scene of the crime still confused, but then a figured appeared out of nowhere wings flapping as he landed right in front of them.

“Thanks, Amenadiel,” Lucifer said looking to Dan who looked shocked at the sight before him. “I would have had a hell of a time trying to explain this situation here without your help.”

“No problem,” Amenadiel said putting his wings away. “But I am not here by coincidence I felt a very strong divine presence in this very spot. We should erase the minds of the humans around before we go so that they don’t remember anything.”

“Yeah,” Lucifer said nodding. “That sounds like a solid plan we don’t want the humans remembering this.”

“Hold on Dan was shot don’t you think that we should get him checked out by medical personal,” Chloe said pointing at the blood on the ground.

Lucifer looked over at Dan finally remember after everything that happened with the child and being knocked out that Dan had been shot in the crossfire.

“You saw it yourself Chloe the bullet wound healed,” Lucifer said.

“But how are we going to explain the blood on the ground?” Chloe said. 

“I can’t hold this forever,” Amenadiel said.

“Chloe is right?” Dan said. “I was shot but now I am healed how is that possible?”

“Not a good idea to explain it hear,” Lucifer said. “You are up and moving around be grateful for that and let’s move We need to erase the minds of the humans for the last twenty minutes so that we were never hear.”

“Again, we can’t just leave,” Chloe said. “Look I can see that Dan is fine, but we still have the problem of even if you erase the minds of those here you forgot about Pierce. He did assign us to this case after all.”

Lucifer sighed in annoyance before finally agreeing, Amenadiel stopped the time freeze finally agreeing on that they would adjust only the minds of the medical personnel. 

=LM&DE=

Dan’s and Lucifer’s POV Later on that Night in Lucifer’s Penthouse…

“I don’t even know where to begin,” Dan said as he paced Lucifer’s floor. “I died today. Actually, fucking died! And I am freaking out right now. And for some reason I seem to be drawn to you which is weird considering we aren’t exactly the best of friends.”

“I know,” Lucifer said looking at the floor rather than the man pacing about the room. “I was there Daniel.”

Lucifer honestly didn’t know how to answer that one and he looked to his shelves of the finest alcohol out there and realized he couldn’t take a sip of it. It would hurt the new life in him if he tried and oh Dad he had to tell Dan about that and he didn’t even know where to start.

“Crazy part is as I was heading towards a bright light in the distance,” Dan said. “I heard a child’s voice pulling me back begging me not to go. At first, I thought it was Trixie, but then I realized that the voice sounded to young to be her.”

Lucifer pursed his lips it was now or never he stood up to talk to Dan hoping to stop the pacing across the floor his back to him. “Look I must be honest with you after earlier today.”

“You were there to in my final moments,” Dan said spinning on Lucifer. “Yeah I remember now you were there to in your nightclub and we had sex.”

“Yes we did,” Lucifer said. “And it was during my heat cycle.”

“I am scared to know what that means,” Dan said.

Lucifer took a deep breath and then let it out slowly he had a feeling that he was going to have to explain this slowly to Daniel for him to understand. Even though he himself still didn’t understand it all yet but he had to try to get as much information out as soon as possible.

“Dan,” Lucifer said reaching out for the man that was still pacing the room as he came within distance to grab his hand but then thought better of it and let it drop back onto his lap. “Why don’t you have a seat. I can assure you this may be easy to digest if you weren’t wearing a hole in my floor with your pacing.”

“Right,” Dan said sitting in an armchair directly across from Lucifer. “Waiting for an explanation with an open mind.”

Lucifer watched as Dan’s left knee started to bounce where he was sitting and took another deep breath to calm his already fried nerves. He honestly didn’t know what he should be so nervous about but explaining the supernatural to a human mind wasn’t easy. It was mad especially difficult by the fact that Dan like Chloe dealt with logic and that which is in front of them. But then after today with the bullet to the chest and time stopping in front of his eyes who knew.

“I’m an angel,” Lucifer finally managed to blurt out. “Well more specifically a fallen angel the devil.”

“You’re still on that are you,” Dan said not seeming to believe it for a minute. 

“It’s the truth Daniel,” Lucifer said. “How else do you explain what happened to you today.”

“I don’t know,” Dan said. “My brain playing tricks on me.”

“How do you explain the bullet that literally fell out of you at the crime scene then,” Lucifer said. 

“So you are saying that while you were above me you healed me?” Dan asked.

“No not me,” Lucifer said, “Our child that we created together during my heat.”

At Dan’s perplexed look Lucifer knew that he had lost him, “Our child? What are you talking about?”

“I am saying that the night we had sex I was in the midst of a heat,” Lucifer said. “In fact all angels get them and you were unlucky enough to be standing to close and couldn’t resist the pheromones my body was putting forth.”

“Okay,” Dan said still skeptical. But he was starting to wonder if maybe what Lucifer was saying wasn’t so crazy at all except the ‘Our Child!’ bit. “And say I believe you about this, why do I still have feelings towards you after your heat is over. And how does an unborn baby somehow heal me of a gunshot wound and bring me back from the dead.”

“Believe it or not its because we are soul mates,” Lucifer said visibly cringing at the thought of it. “My father is back to screwing with me and my destiny again. I thought it was Chloe at first because Amenadiel was sent down to earth to help in her conception and she makes me vulnerable but nope.”

“Soulmates?” Dan scoffed. “Come on now there is no such thing in the world.”

“Afraid so Daniel,” Lucifer said Dad did he want a drink so badly right now. “Although it is rare at least here on earth. It is very rare to find your soul mate on earth especially of said soulmate is an angel. And the child we created together is also proof of that. When you died our child reached out to you and pulled you back before you well…”

“I don’t get why you keep saying our child,” Dan said. “Do you mean to tell me that you are pregnant? How is that possible?”

“Haven’t you been listening Dan,” Lucifer said exasperated. “I have told you that I am an angel and being that of a divine being means that I can get pregnant. And to be honest up until earlier today I didn’t know that I was pregnant either I literally just found out today.”

Dan honestly didn’t know how to feel about all of this he still couldn’t believe on just how close he had come to death. And if what Lucifer was saying was true then it would explain the child’s voice that he heard when he had died pulling him back. But men couldn’t get pregnant that was impossible but here Lucifer was saying that he was and with his child to boot. If Lucifer was telling the truth about being an angel that would explain how the child was able to pull him back to his own body and back to life. 

But Dan was never much for religion he had a hard time believing in a God that just allowed for bad shit to happen and not do anything about it. He thought back to the days when he was a kid and his father would get black out drunk and beat him and his mother. He used to pray to god every night that he would end their suffering, but it never stopped. That is until he ran away from home and went to live with some relatives on his mom’s side of the family. A few months later his mom had been found dead and his father had ran to the bar to get drunk, and that is where the police found him. Dan never prayed again to a higher source for help and he became a cop to help those he couldn’t. 

Dan finally managed to find his voice, “If all that you are saying is true and you really are an angel prove it.”

Lucifer looked at the man standing before him before sighing and saying, “Fine. But only because you wont believe me otherwise.”

Lucifer was contemplating between his devil’s face but he didn’t want to scare his newly found soulmate and his wings. But then again he had been introducing himself as the devil since day one to Dan so whatever at this point.

Lucifer let his wings out at the same time that he turned on his devil’s face to prove without a shadow of a doubt who he truly was and waited for Dan’s reaction. 

He expected screaming or running from the room what he didn’t expect was Dan dropping into a dead faint right in front of him. Lucifer just barely caught him before he hit the ground.

“Oh, bloody hell.”


End file.
